


Place Your Bets!

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bath Sex, Bets, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Massage, Nipple Play, Sharena is scarred for life but it's okay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, briefly, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: It's all fun in games until your boyfriend's sister walks in on you two having sex.





	Place Your Bets!

“Come on, Boey! You know it’s true!” Mae spoke out, her hands placed on her hips as if to express her point. She frowned at the aforementioned young man who seemed unimpressed by her recent revelation.

“Mae you’re being ridiculous.” He replied simply, adjusting his gloves as he walked towards the main hall of the castle. His eyes travelled upwards to see Prince Alfonse, who was standing on the top of the stairs. The prince seemed to be reading aloud some sort of agenda written on the parchment held in his hands to you. Judging by your serious expression, it seemed to pertain about the ongoing war with Embla and Muspell.

The pink mage found herself pouting over Boey’s oblivious behavior. “How can you not see it?” She dramatically motioned towards the stairs at you and Alfonse. “They definitely are an item! Just look at how close they are!”

Boey wasted no time in grabbing her arms and lowering them. “Shh! Keep your voice down! Do you want them to know we’re talking behind their backs?” Although you held a cordial relationship with most of the heroes, Boey still considered you and Alfonse to be of a much higher status, so he would prefer not to disrespect either of you in any way.

Mae, on the other hand, seemed casual, occasionally slinging an arm around you when the two of you conversed, much to Boey’s dismay. “Aw they won’t notice! They’re too busy being in loooove!”

“They’re reading battlefield tactics, Mae.”

“Everyone has a different definition of romance, Boey!”

The green mage sighed and inspected the tome in his hands as he readied himself for the day. “Mae, I think you may be the only one who believes that Kiran and Alfonse are an item.”

“Oh, is this about the bet?”

Suddenly, Commander Anna popped out from seemingly nowhere, causing Boey to let out a high-pitched scream. Everyone in the room ceased their socializing to stare at the startled mage. Even you and Alfonse turned to face him.

Now exposed, the white-haired man awkwardly cleared his throat and gave everyone a hesitant wave. Slowly, the heroes began to resume their activities with each other as if nothing ever occurred.

“A bet?” Mae echoed, still chuckling over Boey’s blunder. She gave him a gentle pat to reassure him.

Anna nodded, clearly prepared to reel in two more heroes into her large scale, money-making scheme. “Word is going around that Kiran and Alfonse may be more than friends~” She placed her finger under her chin -- a signature pose of hers. “Of course, as their commander, the responsibility of taking care of these two falls unto me.”

“...So, you’re making a bet?” Boey raised a brow and crossed his arms, clearly confused over the redhead's explanation.  

“Of course! I must monetize this! It could greatly benefit the Order of Heroes! Imagine the propaganda we could release! All that sweet dough for me! Er… I mean the Order, of course!”

Mae seemed impressed, her eyes were beaming over the possibilities. In fact, she was already planning their wedding, with her as the maid of honor, obviously. “I love it! Put me in the pool!”

“What? Honestly, you two. I’m sure nothing is going on between them.” Boey said.

“If you’re so confident, then I’m sure you wouldn't mind placing a bet. Just to prove us wrong.” The Commander smirked, placing a hand on her hip. Despite it being just a taunt, Boey could not refuse. With Mae giving him such a teasing look, and the Commander challenging his own logic, he had to prove himself.

“Oh alright. Put me in for the bet.” The novice mage relented.

“Great!” Anna then turned to face the pink-haired mage. “Now Mae, just how serious do you think their relationship is? Sharena says they’re still too shy for anything too intimate, but Niles says that they’re clearly busy during the night.”

~~~

“Ugh…” You groaned, rubbing your temples as you examined the amount of work that you recently completed. You had been in the library for hours trying to set up plans for the newest tempest trials, and Valter seemed to be eager to be challenged in another battle -- which was proving to be quite difficult. After what seemed like an eternity, everything was in place for tomorrow, and the night was yours.

You had left your coat hanging on one of the chairs, and you removed your regular blue tunic, instead opting for a comfortable black tank top. The only attire you kept from your regular outfit were your leggings and boots. Even your gloves were gone, as it became troublesome to continue writing with their material clinging to your skin.

You stretched your arms, hoping to alleviate the soreness in your back. Unfortunately, all the hunched over scribbling made your back tense. You shifted uncomfortably to rid the pain. After multiple futile attempts, you decided to let the pain go on and you groan in defeat.

“Kiran? Are you alright?” You crane your neck to see the Askran prince walking towards you, his armor now removed.

You gave a nod, reaching for your back to rid yourself of the discomfort. However, the area of pain in your back were too far from your reach, so you conceded yet again. “Just some knots in my back, but it will go away, I presume.”

Suddenly, you felt his firm hands place themselves on your shoulders. They slowly travelled to your back. The prince began to push his hands against your skin, and you felt the knots in your back dissipate. This time, you let out a soft moan of relief as the pair of hands continued their work.

You heard Alfonse chuckle as he felt you melt under his touch. Something about how submissive you became certainly made his mind wander. “Better?”

“Yes… Thank you, Alfonse.” You replied, a lazy smile on your face. You felt his lips kiss your bare back. He continued to place tender kisses, travelling slowly from your shoulders to your neck and jawline. Finally, he reached for your lips and placed his onto yours tenderly.

You were practically a puddle, allowing the prince to push his tongue through with very little resistance. You twisted your hips to face him, threading your fingers through his soft hair. You two continued to kiss, only pulling away to breath before immediately crashing your lips onto one another again.

The two of you engaged in sloppy kisses, and you were unsure how such a little innocent back rub turned into a messy make out session. Perhaps it was the heavy stress that the both of you carried desperately begging for some sort of relief, preferably sexual. You lowered your hands to his back. It was then that you pulled away, making the prince whine as his lips left yours.

“Hold for a moment. Isn’t this a bit too… risky?” You inquired, noting the current setting. Although most of the heroes were forbidden from entering this part of the library, you were still weary of the passing guards that made their rounds at this time. “I would hate for them to see us.”

“That would be unfortunate.” Alfonse added quietly. Your courtship was not frowned upon the Order, per say, but you wanted to present yourself professionally. If the army found out about you two, they would accuse you of favoritism -- and composing strategies would be difficult. It seemed like a small issue, but your lingering doubts prevented you from confessing publicly. Whether or not hiding the truth would be lying, the two of you agreed that it would be better to keep this a secret until the war was won. However, that seemed like no time soon, and it is rather difficult to keep quiet during the more intimate sessions you two spend.

“Shall we go somewhere else?” The prince suggested, grabbing hold of one of your hands. Your bare skin brushed against the leathery material of his glove as you contemplated the notion. After all those hours spent working, perhaps a reward was in order.

You finally relented to your own desires and nodded, a lovely idea brewing in your mind. “Of course, my prince. How about you meet me in the baths in ten minutes?”

Not missing a beat, Alfonse smiles, giving your hand a quick kiss. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

And with that, the two of you went your separate ways. You quickly discarded your coat in your bedroom and grabbed your bathing towel, a warmness swirling in your stomach as you anticipated your upcoming moments with the Askran royal.

As you walked down the hallways of the castle, you heard your name being called. When you turned around, you were greeted by Sharena, her long ponytail now undone, revealing her long tresses of hair.

“Hey Kiran!”

“Ah, hello, Sharena! Is here something I can do for you?” You adored the princess, but right now, you had a meeting with a prince in the bath, and you could not wait any longer.

Sharena, oblivious to your dilemma, nodded simply. “Yes, actually! I was wondering if you wanted to join Mae and I for a sleepover.”

It was a simple request, and it sounded entertaining, but you already made plans -- plans that could not be rescheduled. However, you could not tell the Askran princess the truth. “I’m sorry, Sharena, but I really wanted to take a bath and head off to sleep. I’m exhausted from all that work. Maybe next time?” You offer, placing a hand on the princess’ shoulder.

“Oh. Sure thing! No worries!” The spear wielder gives you an innocent smile before wishing you goodnight. As soon as you were out of sight, Mae appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Well that’s suspicious.” She remarked, crossing her arms. “I bet she’s hanging out with her boyfriend~”

Sharena was unimpressed, raising a brow at the pink mage. “Is she? Normally, I would agree, but Kiran looked like she was heading for the baths. She did have a towel with her, and I highly doubt my brother would be with her; he gets so flustered just by brushing hands.”

“Well, if she’s just going for an innocent bath, I say we surprise her!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea… What could go wrong?”

Just as you had told Sharena, you were in the baths, but unbeknownst to the princess, you were not alone. You were joined by Alfonse, both your outfits thrown carelessly onto the ground as you two embraced in the steamy waters. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good moment, you quickly press your lips against the prince’s. Tongues overlapped as you pushed yourself on top of his lap. A rough gasped escaped the prince, giving you the perfect moment to pull away and giggle.

“Gods… You are wonderful Kiran.” He says, holding your hips as they sway against him.

You halt for a moment. “Really now? It must be because I’m with you, my love~” Your humping ceases, and instead, you lower your hand, placing your palm atop his erection. Alfonse leans his head back, biting his lips to suppress a loud moan. As much as he wants you to know how much you are pleasuring him, he cannot risk alerting the others of your nighttime meeting.

You understand this and continue your work. “Is this alright? I wonder…” You teased, now opting to taking his shaft with your hands. You begin to pump it back and forth; small ripples resonate around your hand as you move it back and forth.

“Ahh! K-Kiran…!” The prince breathes heavily, hands desperately gripping the stone floor, but under the water, his grip is weak. He appreciates all the attention, but surely you deserve to be rewarded as well. Alfonse places a hand on your shoulder, and you tilt your head in response.

“Please, allow me to return the favor.” Without warning, the Askran royal pulls you close, his lips crashing onto yours. One sloppy kiss after another to quell his own desires. His kisses continue, eventually travelling down your collar. He sucks on your soft skin, taking in the salt of your sweat and the hot waters of the bath. As he releases his grip on you, he can easily see the makings of a bruise -- a sight that fills him with pride.

You, of course, do not mind. You were constantly covered in bruises from the prince. You would often wear your cloak to hide these scandalous secrets from the public. Seeing these marks in private, however, drove you wild for Alfonse.

His kisses travel back up to meet with your plump lips yet again. He bites on the bottom of your lip as he brings both his hands to grope your exposed breast. You melt under his touch, curling your toes as he rubs both your hardened nipples with his thumb. Gods, with just a little more foreplay, surely you would be ready, you thought.

And it seemed like Alfonse knew as well, for he submerged one of his hands and reached between your legs. He started with one finger, already finding you a wet mess. As he added another finger, you let out a high-pitched moan, leaning helplessly onto the prince.

“Ahh! Gods yes! Haah!” You could not contain your excitement as he pressed his fingers against your walls, and your hands gripped his back, feeling the rugged definition in his muscles.

Just as you were about to call out his name in ecstasy, the sound of the wooden door slamming violently against the wall echoed against the almost empty bath.

“SURPRI-- OHHH!!”

“AAHH GODS GROSS!”

“SH-SHARENA?!”

“SHIT!”

The sound of water splashing around could be heard in the steamy atmosphere as Alfonse holds you close to cover your naked body. All the while, Sharena had covered her eyes and continued to scream in agony over the affront on her vision. Mae, on the other hand, was the only one who looked excited, hands clench to suppress her joy as her theory had become a reality.

“OHHH I’M TELLING BOEY!”

“AAAAHH I’M TELLING THE COMMANDER!!”

“DON’T TELL ANY OF THEM!!” You desperately yell, covering your chest with your arms before they turn tail and run. Still too stunned and mortified to move, you spot Alfonse leaving, hurriedly drying himself with a towel as he puts on his clothes. He yanks his boxers and pants up, and fumbles over the multiple buttons on his shirt. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!!” He muttered repeatedly, finally getting the last button in place.

“SHARENA PLEASE! I CAN EXPLAIN!”

You hear his voice fade out into the hallway and you are left alone, processing the chaos that had just occurred.

“Commander Anna! Commander Anna!” Mae burst into the strategy room, her face alight and ecstatic. Following behind her is Sharena, looking as if she had gone face to face with Surtr himself.

Apparently, the red head was not alone, she currently had a team consisting of Gunnthra, Niles, Boey, and Fjorm -- possibly planning for an upcoming event. However, the sudden outburst caused everyone to jump out of their seats.

“Mae? Sharena? What is the meaning of this?” The Askran Commander stares at the two, her brow raised in curiosity. Gunnthra and Fjorm look on, particularly worried over Sharena’s horrified expression.

Finally, Mae jumps up, eager to tell everyone just what she had seen, but sprinting had left her breathless, and she struggled to get the words out. “Al… Alfonse!! And Kiran!! They’re... They’re…”

“THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN THE BATHS!” It was Sharena who blurt it out, her muffled screaming still understood through her gloved hands as she held her face in her hands.

The entire room had different reactions. Niles seemed the most upbeat next to Mae, a multitude of innuendoes ready to ask the newly formed couple. Boey looked as if he had fallen ill, his hand clench his cape as he processed the information. Fjorm only had her hand over her mouth in disbelief as Gunnthra failed to cover her younger sister’s ears in time.

Suddenly, in everyone’s silence, the door slammed yet again, revealing a disheveled prince with his blue hair slick with water. He was breathless, chest heaving as he spoke. “Commander!!”

When Alfonse looked over the expressions in the room, he knew he was too late, and his face paled. He was not only discovered by his own commander, but by his comrades.

The silenced lingered for another uncomfortable minute. Alfonse could feel the pain of the tension crushing his chest as he desperately waited for an outward reaction.

Before anyone could speak, the sound of footsteps approached the room, and you appeared. Your face was flushed as your wet hair was tied into a bun. You had your tactician outfit on, but based on your expression, you looked as if you were ready to send someone out to battle.

“Mae! How much did you tell--” Your words are caught in your throat as you spot even more heroes giving you different looks, and you lower your head in embarrassment.

A laugh finally erupts from the commander. “Oh! I was right! Everyone has to pay up now!”

“Beg pardon?!” The blue haired prince asked, utterly confused. You joined him, grabbing hold of his arm.

“We all had a feeling you two were an item, so we placed bets on how far you two had gone!” Anna replied simply, as if this was a lighthearted matter.

You, on the other hand, were impressed. “You bet on our secret relationship?!”

“Of course. Niles and I said you two were definitely having sex, but Sharena and Mae here thought you two were still too flustered to do anything risqué!”

“Who knew the porcelain prince had some chips in him?” Niles interjected, leaning nonchalantly against the sofa. “Or perhaps Kiran was the one who had to make those chips?”

“Yeah! Now, Boey must pay up! He’s the one that didn’t believe you two were courting each other!” Mae walked over to Boey, making a grabbing motion with her hands to alert the mage to pay.

“Actually, you all owe Niles and I some dough, and I’d like it right now.” The commander placed a hand on her hip and gave her signature smile.

Abruptly, Sharena stood up, hands held on her side instead of hiding her face. “I had to see my brother naked! I deserve compensation gold!!”

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You mutter in disbelief, watching the entire group argue over who gets the gold.

The Askran commander hears you and gives you a more sympathetic smile. “Aw, sorry, Kiran. How about a deal? I’ll give you some of the money if you let me tape some of that upcoming action with my updated tome! When are guys going to do it again? Tomorrow? The day after?”

“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!” You yell, hands clenched in complete and utter frustration. “And just how many times do you think we have sex?! We don’t do it every night!”

“Actually…” The attention goes towards Fjorm, who has a deep blush on her face. “...I know you guys, um, did the ‘thing’ just yesterday… I heard you in the gardens late at night...”

“Oh! This should be good!” The one-eyed archer pushes himself forward to get a better view of Fjorm. “Please, tell us!”

“No! Please do not!” Alfonse pleads, hands clasping together as if to beg the Nifl Princess for mercy. However, he does not expect Gunnthra to step in, looking rather amused by the situation.

“Yes! I did, too! But a few days before! I heard you two having such fun together.” She covered her smile behind her hand. “I don’t mind at all -- just as long as you two are practicing safety first!”

You feel as if your entire body could burst into fire as Gunnthra’s maternal instinct still kicks in at a time like this. You look back at Alfonse who has his head down low, his furious blushing reaching to the tips of his ears. You endeavor to compose yourself as much as possible, rubbing your temples with your hands.

“Alright,” you start, “Take the money for your stupid bet, just don’t tell anyone. I would rather Alfonse and I disclose it under our own terms.” You sigh in defeat, hoping the deal would be enough to keep this a secret.

Everyone in the room looks at each other, all silently coming to an agreement. It is Anna who decides to confirm the deal. “Then it’s settled! Your secret is safe with us!” Despite her recent actions, you still trust the commander wholeheartedly, and smile in relief. Alfonse, although still mortified, seems to have relaxed.

“Good! Now that it’s settled, I am going to bed… Goodnight everyone.”

“I shall take my leave as well.” The blue haired royal follows behind you, sneaking a glance over to Sharena. His sister seems to have gotten over the whole ordeal, but no doubt will she tease him about this for years to come.

Before you and the prince could leave, you hear Niles call for you.

“I still have one quick question before you leave, Kiran.”

“Hm?”

“Are you interested in a threesome?”

“THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER, NILES!”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be so long what happened. Anyways, sorry, no bath sex for you two.


End file.
